Fantasies Come True
by sburbiangodtier
Summary: One night, Saix discovers something about his roommate Xemnas that makes him realize who he truly is. A songfiction taken from the song: “Fantasies Come True” from Avenue Q. Rated T for shonen-ai and yaoi implications. Pairings: XemSai and Zemyx. AU.


**Okay, I confess. I have a fetish for Broadway musicals, and although I've never seen Avenue Q myself, I simply adore it! The music is catchy, and the characters are pure love! (I want to see it sometime in the future though! It's showing at the Hershey Theatre in Hershey, PA, and that's so close to me…but since I'm not yet 18, I can't see it yet. –bummed-) Anyways, this song is one of my favorites, as Rod/Nicky is another favorite yaoi pairing (I may make an Avenue Q fanfic with them soon!). And I wanted to put it to Kingdom Hearts in my OTP: XemSai, with a flair of one of my other favorites: Zemyx. :3**

**By the way, to limit confusion thanks to the fact that two characters sing at the same time in the song, in this story, the words that Demyx sing will be in italics. And the words that he and Saix both sing will be in boldface. :)**

**So to all you Avenue Q and Kingdom Hearts fans out there…enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Saix yawned as he came to bed for the night. It had been a long day, and the addition of living with all of his crazy friends on Avenue Q, a poor, small stretch of road in the large city of Radiant Garden didn't make it any less exhausting. Xaldin had stolen the show down at the Around the Clock Café with his new song "I'm Not Wearing Underwear Today" cheered on by his fiancé, Xigbar Eve. Larxene the Slut had wowed them all, causing many, including himself, to have to have a good masturbation session via the Internet, courtesy of Lexaeus Monster, afterwards. And it appeared that the new kid on the Avenue: Zexion, and Demyx Monster had gotten dead drunk during the show and were sent home by the Bad Idea Bears: Axel and Roxas. Word on the Avenue, thanks to Marluxia Coleman (yes, _that_ Marluxia Coleman! –laugh-), was that they were gettin' it on as he lay there. Then there was his roommate, Xemnas, who was already fast asleep, as proven by his snoring.

He sighed into the quietude. "It sure can get lonely at night." Looking over at the serene Xemnas, he whispered, "Xemnas? You awake?"

"Ah…is that a unicorn?" Xemnas mumbled, throwing one arm up against the headboard with a smack. Saix winced. "Ugh, he's talking in his sleep again." He shook his head before turning over and pulling the covers over himself.

"No, I'll wear the purple shoes….Who painted the kitten?" Xemnas giggled, apparently one of those few who really laugh in their sleep.

Saix knew that if he didn't get Xemnas to shut up, he'd never get to sleep tonight! "Maybe I should just shake him?" he asked himself, moving to get out of bed and perform the ritual that he did when Xemnas did this.

But as he reached out to touch the sleeping silver-haired man, Xemnas smiled in his sleep and said in a heart-melting voice, "I love you, Saix."

Saix's hand stopped dead. His eyes widened, and his heart flew into a double-time pattern. "Wha-what did you say?!" he whispered.

"I love your little laugh…" the lilt in Xemnas' voice simply made the words sound more endearing as he spoke them. Saix's hands trembled slightly as he swallowed. "Xemnas…are you awake?"

Then Saix gasped as Xemnas began to tug at his bedcovers in a pleading sort of way. "Take off your shirt." he cooed. Saix could have sworn that if he didn't know that Xemnas was sleeping there, he would have thought him to be awake and teasing him. But Saix wasn't gay…was he? His reaction to Xemnas' words sure seemed to make him appear drawn to and turned on by them.

Saix swallowed hard, desperately trying to ignore the warmth in his stomach that was starting to sink down into his lower region at the mental pictures that Xemnas' words were painting in his mind. There was no doubt about it. He, Saix, was gay. And gay for his roommate, for Xemnas. He'd always found the man quite attractive, to be sure, but he'd never thought he'd see the day that he'd view his best friend as more than that.

"Oh, Xehanort…" he whispered, using Xemnas' full name (Xemnas being an inside joke adaptation of Xehanort that everyone had settled into using.), "Have you been shy all this time? Have we been... hiding from each other? I wonder..." his voice trailed off as he began to think aloud to himself. "All those nights, I lay in bed…Thoughts of you running through my head…."

His thoughts (that were quickly being turned into a song) were suddenly interrupted by Xemnas muttering, "I know, put my earmuffs on the cookie." before grunting and wrapping his arms around his pillow.

Saix sighed and shook his head. He climbed back into bed and pulled the covers over himself, then stared through the darkness of the room at his would-be lover. Oh, the sheer beauty of his tanned face, muscular body, well-endowed groin…. He groaned and folded his hands under his head. "…But I never thought, the things in my head, could really happen, in my bed." More perverted thoughts at the words, and he smiled, until Xemnas came in with "You look like David Hasselhoff." _What?! _

"All those years I missed the signs. Couldn't read between the lines. Who'd have thought  
I would see the day where I'd hear you say what I heard you say. And now I find  
what was always in my mind was in your mind too…" The bluenette smiled over at Xemnas tenderly.

"Who knew? Fantasies come true! And now I see that what I always dreamed of was meant to be. You and me, me and you, fantasies come true!" Saix sang quietly, reaching out as if to touch Xemnas, just to stroke that majestic and wonderful face of his. Meanwhile, the fantasies he sang of ran rampant in his mind. Images of he and Xemnas, two passionate lovers, running in slow motion through a field of fog and wildflowers into a heated embrace. Xemnas dipped Saix back for a mind-blowing kiss, and Saix moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the tanned man's neck and singing into his throat, "You and me lived in fantasy but soon we'll be a reality…" he promised, the image fading as he found himself back in his own bed, alone and hard. He sighed yet again. If only…

In a small apartment, just a few doors down from where Saix sang alone, Zexion and Demyx were laying in Zexion's bed, panting and sweating in each other's arms from the very loud sex they had just had.

"Demyx, that was amazing." Zexion said, capturing his newfound love's lips in a kiss.

Demyx's oceanic eyes shone as they pulled away. "You're amazing." he returned, holding the slate-haired boy closer to him. But Zexion pulled away from him for a moment, leaning over the edge of the bed and pulling something from his jeans pocket. He handed it to Demyx. "Here, I want you to have this. It's a penny I carry around with me for good luck. It's from the year I was born, see?" he pointed out the date on the shiny trinket to Demyx. Then he looked at him tenderly and planted another kiss on his swollen lips. "Who knows? Maybe it'll bring you good luck. It did for me. I found you."

Then as Demyx blushed and smiled at the boy, Zexion sang softly, "I want you to know  
the time that we've spent, how great it's been, how much it's meant."

The mullet-haired boy nodded and wrapped his arms around Zexion. "Gosh, I don't know what to say. I'm really glad you feel that way. Cuz I'm afraid that I like you more than I've ever liked any guy before!"

And completely oblivious to the fact that they were singing the same words to the same tune, because that's just how Broadway musicals tend to be, Saix rose out of bed and went to the window to gaze out over the city as he and Demyx sang together.

"Cuz now!" _Cuz now!_

"My love!" _My love!_

**"I'm getting what I've always been dreaming of!"**

"So are you." _Oh Baby!_

**"Fantasies come true!"**

_"And now…"_ "And now…"

"_I swear…"_ "I swear that…"

**"When you want me I'm gonna be right there…"**

"To care…" _"To care…"_

**"For you!"**

_"That's what I'm gonna do."_

"And make your fantasies…" _"Fantasies…"_

**"Come true."**

"Fantasies come true…" Saix finished softly, turning back to gaze at Xemnas before climbing back into bed and closing his eyes. Suddenly, he was being shaken, and he opened his bleary eyes to gaze into Xemnas' amber ones. His heart started to beat irratically at how close the other male was to his face, but Xemnas didn't seem to notice.

"Uh, hey Saix, buddy, you're talking in your sleep." Xemnas said, his eyes wide.

Saix was confused. Wasn't he just at the window, and Xemnas was the one asleep?  
"Oh, I thought you were talking in your sleep..." he muttered lamely. Some cover-up.

The silver-haired man chuckled and pulled the covers overtop of Saix a little more. "No I just came to bed. Heh, you're dreamin' is all." He climbed into bed, continuing to watch Saix, seemingly puzzled by his unusual behavior.

"Oh." Saix muttered, disappointed. _It was only a dream…._ He thought sadly.

"Sounded like a nice dream, though." Xemnas yawned, his eyes already starting to droop and his voice starting to fade into the twilight of sleep.

Saix recalled the images and words, and smiled slightly. "Yes…it was a nice dream." he said finally.

"Goodnight." Xemnas whispered, and he was gone. Off into a dreamworld of his own, a blissful haven of rest and beauty. One that Saix yearned to truly be a part of.

"Goodnight, Xemnas." And Saix closed his eyes, wishing again for that beautiful dream where he could be himself. He and Xemnas…together. Forever.

-End

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, that ended up being more sappy than I'd anticipated! –awkward laugh- But I do hope you enjoyed my little parody. I hope that I got it as close as I could to the actual Broadway scene of this without having actually seen it. Lol. Anyways, I'm glad I finally got this off my creative chest and into the fanfiction world so I can actually start on one of the stories I've been trying to get done for weeks! (These spontaneous fanfictions always get in the way! –laugh-) **

**~Yeni**


End file.
